Wolf Files
by schwarts-rose
Summary: A fact file. Everything you need to know about Wolf.
1. Introduction File, Wolf Chapter 1

Introduction File

Author: schwartsrose

Summary: A fact file. Everything you need to know about Wolf. This chapter introduces the files, and outlines what I wish to accomplish.

Warnings: Obnoxiousness and prissiness by the writer, especially in matters concerning spelling.

First Published on ffnet: September 14, 2009 my time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series. Anthony Horrowitz created it.

Fanfiction is a wonderful thing. It lets fans express their pleasure and enjoyment of the creator's work and can bring enjoyment to all those who read it. However, along with the good comes the bad. And some fanfiction works are very, very bad.

In this section of the site there happen to be some excellent, well-written works by talented people that make you sit up and go, wow, this is great; I wish it had been part of Horrowitz's book series. Also, there are 'missing scenes' (and I hope everyone knows who I'm talking about here) that are so good some of us tend to take them for granted and pretend that they really _are_ part of the cannon books. In any case, there is talent here. There is also an abundance of things to wither the soul and make one lunge for the X button, or, if you're a more generous and tolerant soul than I, the back button.

In a small aside here, I'd like to explain something about spelling. Actually, I'd like to go over several things. You can skip it if you want. When something withers it means dry up or shrink, and other associated negative meanings. E.g. the creek withered up that summer. You use writhe to mean when someone moves their body, either in intense pain or pleasure. E.g. the man writhed on the bed. Whither on the other hand is an old fashioned English adverb meaning to what place, or where. E.g. whither he comes from? Also your and you're. Use these sentences. It belongs to you. It's yours. It's your whatever. If that is the kind sentence pattern, then write your. You're using re at the end means you are. If you can't write out the sentence and use you are without it sounding wrong, then it doesn't belong there. E.g. you're good at that. You are good at that. NOT and you're bed there. And you are bed there DOES NOT MAKE SENSE. Last ones. Past and passed. Past refers to time. It was past time they were gone. It was in the past. Passed, on the other had, is a adjective. A describing word. What are you doing? I'm passing the ball. Oh, I just passed the ball to him. Alex passed him by. Yassen passed him the gun. Please use these words correctly. If in doubt ask a friend, relative or teacher, or find a beta. Whichever is easiest for you. Please don't guess.

All of these words are abused in either spelling or grammatical mistakes by quite a few writers. I myself am not immune to these mistakes, and if you see them in my work, please tell me. A little trick I use to help me to get the right word in the right place is to keep the word I want to use in mind, and then use a similar word in the sentence when I first write it. If it works, I replace the first word with the one I want to use. I mean, the phrase 'dry the soul' sounds stupid and pathetic. 'Wither the soul' on the other hand, is much better, if a little melodramatic. But I need to check what I mean, so I use the small, easy boring word first. If it doesn't work out, then I head to a dictionary or thesaurus. Keep in mind, all you have to do is google , and click the link to that site, and if you're not sure of a word, either spelling or meaning, LOOK IT UP. It doesn't take long, and saves a lot of reader headaches. If you don't have internet access often, arrange to get a beta. There are lots of them around.

In an effort to help prevent bad writing, and encourage well written stories, I am trying to put together files for some of the major characters. I would have started posting with Alex, but having done a lot of preliminary work, there is too much there to sort through in a small amount of time, and I like to see visible progress. So, this is the first file I have completed as far as the first book goes. I have planned these out so that those who wish to write about these characters have a starting base to form their characters from. I am not plagiarizing, which involves copying a work, or part thereof, and claiming it as one's own. I am fully aware it belongs to Horrowitz. It is my hope that those who need a reminder of this character and how he interacts in the books will read it with an eye to the future of their own writing. Mostly, it's here because a major complaint (of any fanfiction, or so I've found) is that one '_can't remember everything in the book/movie/show/cartoon/anime/manga/etc_.' and they have no time (or inclination) to go and hunt it all up, down, or they try, and then become distracted by curling up with the book. Which I personally feel is lazy and sloppy, but which might explain why I actually don't often complete anything or even write all that often. I tend to get distracted by details, and making sure they are correct as much as I can.

After this introduction follows a fact file that is full of CANNON information. If you are going to write a Wolf who goes against this information, please put an OOC warning in your writing. It is of course your prerogative if you chose to do so, and I do not wish to interfere with your own freedom to be creative or curtail your writing, but if you're going to make something up just because you feel like it, warn those of us who are looking for canonical characters in their reading please. Thank you. After the fact file, with the appropriate warnings, will be miscellaneous details that didn't make the report, but that I felt were important enough to include, for whatever reason, and then my own personal interpretations and impressions of things in the books. It is my hope that writers who wish to know their characters, but are for any reason unable to have access to the cannon text at the time of their writing, can use this to help them write a better story with a stronger sense of who the character is.

Anyone who feels they have details to add, or would like to write their own character analysis and have it added are free to PM. Please be advised that it is my choice as to what is added to this file. On the other hand, everyone is free to make their own fact files.

I also advise anyone who has a copy of the book Stormbreaker to read chapters 5 and 6 before writing about the character Wolf.


	2. Wolf Files 1st Report Chapter 2

Alex Rider Series Files, Wolf 1st Report compiled.

Author: schwartsrose

Summary: A fact file. Everything you need to know about Wolf. This chapter/file details as much cannon information on Wolf as could be recorded.

Warnings: Obnoxiousness and prissiness by the writer, especially in matters concerning spelling.

First Published on ffnet: September 14, 2009 my time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series. Anthony Horrowitz created it.

Please be aware that parts of this file have been left out for security reasons. (In other words, I don't know)

Also take into consideration these facts are ONLY from the books. I don't consider the movie verse as cannon.

File: Wolf

Time original report information gathered: Stormbreaker.

Name: Records unavailable

Date of Birth: Records unavailable

Report Identity: S.A.S code-name: Wolf. Subject of report will be referred to by S.A.S code-name during this report.

Age:Records unavailable.

Gender: Male

Relationship Status: Records unavailable

Physical description:

Eye colour: brown. described as cold and dark.

Be aware that on the official Alex Rider site he is described as having grey eyes, but this file focuses on book cannon only.

Weight: Records unavailable

Height: Records unavailable, described as short.

Hair colour: black

Skin tone/shade: Records unavailable

Distinctive features: broken nose. Hair is close-cropped, presumably military style.

Rank: Records unavailable

Number: Records unavailable

Current Military Status: In Training, Location - S.A.S training center, Brecon Beacons, South Wales.

Previous Military Service: Records unavailable

Countries visited on mission: Records unavailable

Injuries: Records unavailable

Ethnicity: Records unavailable

Religion: Records unavailable

Languages: Speaks fluent English with a slight foreign accent.

Smoker: Records unavailable.

Hobbies: Records unavailable

Likes: Records unavailable

Dislikes: Records unavailable

As of book 1, his description is: short and muscular with square shoulders and black, close-cropped hair. He had a handsome face, made slightly uneven by his nose, which had been broken at some time in the past. …. cold dark brown eyes. These descriptions are taken directly from the book.

Training:

Basic Military training: Records unavailable

Service in British Unit: 3 years service confirmed (longer amount Records unavailable)

Type of Service: Records unavailable

S.A.S selection: Accepted for recruitment. Confirmed. Subject Wolf passed selection requirements.

S.A.S training at the Brecon Beacon site in South Wales: Status – In Training.

S.A.S training length. At this time is in unclear how long Wolf has been in the training course, or when it is due to be completed.*

Skills:

Leadership qualities: Is K-Unit's Leader.

Map reading – S.A.S training confirmed

Radio communications – S.A.S training confirmed

First Aid – S.A.S training confirmed

Unarmed combat training – S.A.S training confirmed

Jungle survival training – S.A.S training confirmed

Rock climbing – S.A.S training confirmed

Parachuting – S.A.S training confirmed

Survival training – S.A.S training confirmed

Physical endurance training – S.A.S training confirmed

Stun grenades – S.A.S training confirmed

Military signal signs – S.A.S training confirmed

Shooting:

Handguns –– assembly and disassembly - S.A.S training confirmed

Machine guns –Records unavailable

Other – Records unavailable

Missions: Records unavailable.

Countries been to: Records unavailable

Miscellaneous:

Knows how to disable and/or disassemble pressure pads.

Also knows how to climb using ropes, and rappel down from high places with them.

During training he favors using a 9mm Browning High Power Pistol

Can complete S.A.S Brecon Beacons assault course in 12 minutes.

Is described by Alex as a popular leader, and as tough and fast.

Quote 'He could complete a thirty-mile hike as if it were a stroll in the park' end quote.

When afraid of the parachuting jump he goes quiet and still.

*Please note that while the sergeant who meets Alex tells him that he's supposed to pack 14 weeks of training into twelve days, it is not explicitly stated that the 14 weeks training is what S.A.S soldiers go through, although it might be presumed that 14 weeks is the normal amount of time S.O agents who work for MI6 train for, as the sergeant implies when he is talking to Alex. It is also said in the book that the British S.O program is based on the S.A.S program, and that the agents train in 4 man teams. Alex is, right from the start of training, set apart from 'normal procedure'. Quote 'As Alex was soon to discover, the Special Operations Division of M16 sent its agents to the same training center used by the Special Air Service—the SAS. Much of the training was based on SAS methods and this included the numbers and makeup of each team.' End Quote.

I will point out here that this means that as well as S.A.S soldiers; it should not be unusual to find S.O agents in training wandering around Brecon Beacons, although it is only one of the training centers MI6 use. Also, it is unclear if the S.O agents use the mansion as part of their training. While I'm here I might point out a couple of other things. There are only 5 Units at the training facility when Alex goes there. While this next bit isn't something I have absolutely verified, I have reason to believe that the S.A.S unit system only goes up to 16. This means A to P. But I could be wrong on that.

And that's it. All the facts about Wolf we know at the end of Stormbreaker broken down into a 'report'.

However, wait, there is still more.

Clearing Up Misconceptions:

One major misconception, that I didn't even actually realize was wrong until I did this, is Wolf and Alex's 'relationship' before Point Blanc. When Mrs. Jones is at the hanger having come to collect Alex for his first mission Wolf makes peace with Alex when he comes back from parachuting out of the plane. Not after Point Blanc, or even during it. In fact he says here that quote 'one day it would be good to work with you' end quote. Well, he qualifies it with a maybe (said just before I started quoting) but I still find it interesting. It is also an interesting detail to note that, as previously established, Mrs. Jones is there, and presumably not deaf, and able to hear him say that. There might be a reason Wolf is chosen as part of the assault team in the next book. Conspiracy, conspiracy, everywhere you go. But enough about Mrs. Jones because this file isn't about her, it is about Wolf.

Several things can still be deduced without explicit written confirmation from the book.

Out of the four K-Unit members, two are smokers. While which two are smokers is not ever stated, or even that only two of the Unit smoke, deductive reasoning lends support to the idea that Wolf is not one of them, as he has a gun in his hands when the meeting is described. He is also described by Alex as fast, with backing from the book such as his time on the assault course (12 minutes) and the fact that Alex thinks that Wolf quote 'he could complete a thirty-mile hike as if it were a stroll in the park' end quote is quite fit. I think a smoker, even one who is being trained as a soldier, would have a bit more difficulty than he does. On the other hand, I could be wrong. He might just be an occasional social smoker. Or a closet stress smoker.

Wolf is afraid of heights, but can still perform his duty. This indicates either stubbornness or courage or both.

Wolf doesn't like Alex being involved in training: This could indicate a dislike of children or dislike of others invading 'his turf' e.g. his team, or a work ethic that disapproves of using children, especially in 'hard' and, or, dangerous situations. Use your own brain to come up with a reason.

Doing a google search provides this fact: All S.A.S applicants must have at least 3 years of service in a British unit. So Wolf has already been a soldier for at least 3 years. Also, K-Unit have presumably already finished the selection process. For more information on S.A.S training from a google source consult later chapters/files.

My impressions of the man: Wolf seems to be a highly skilled and competent man who is well trained. He has leadership qualities and strong trust in his own judgments. I read in a Harry Potter story by someone I can't remember know a quote I quite like, but am probably butchering horribly: A leader is just a bully in control of his urges. It was said by Draco Malfoy to Harry Potter in the story, but it seems to be appropriate to this situation. He is cruel to Alex. He is the Leader of K-Unit. He is the one who comes up with the name Double O Nothing, and it is at his lead that the rest of K-Unit continues to call him that until day 11. Though that does imply that he is a very good leader (or that the entire unit absolutely loathes Alex, which is untrue if the book is to be believed, because it says that they mostly ignore him) if his ability to keep them cohesive in their actions is to Alex is anything to go by. There is a difference (small but there) between being clever and intelligence, but I think that Wolf is both. Yes, making up a nick-name for a kid and bullying him while he's with you might be a bit petty, but it doesn't change the fact that it was a clever bit of thinking in the first place.

When we are first introduced to him, Wolf is one of the four 'spread out over the bunks in companionable silence.' This implies two things. One, all four members of K-Unit seem to already have a bond of friendship, and two, Wolf is on his bunk. He is dismantling and reassembling his gun. I would like to think that if he had been doing so lying down it would have been mentioned. So I will presume, for the sake of the rest of this paragraph that he is sitting on his bed. It is not stated why he is doing this task, so it introduces lots of possibilities. Maybe he fumbled putting his gun together earlier, and as a punishment has been ordered to keep on putting it together every spare second he has until it becomes instinctive. Was he having a bad day or is this something he has trouble with? Or it could be a habit. Maybe he likes to have something to do with his hands while he thinks. Many people like to tap or drum their fingers while they think, and this could just be an extension of that. I remember a movie with a computer geek who did a 'spin and click the top thing' with his pen as a habit while he got his geek on with his computer. Or it could be something else. It's up to the writer to come with the reasons behind the choices their characters make. These choices don't have to explained, but I think it is important for a writer to understand their character, and why the character is doing what they are being written to do. You don't need to tell the reader why, and indeed, it might be important the story plot-line to keep the reader guessing as to the reasons the characters chose to do what they do, but the writer should know. It is, after all, your own version of the Alex Rider world that you have created.

I believe Wolf has a strong moral code of his own. He has a sense of right and wrong, but he can do things he considers wrong for reasons he thinks are right. He might feel bad about it, but he'll do it. I got my theory for this from the killing house section. Wolf knows it is wrong to sabotage Alex at this point, but he does it any way. We don't know why, but you can have fun making up your own reasons. Personally, I think he's still being stubborn and doesn't think a kid deserves to be there, and is doing 'whatever is necessary' to make sure he doesn't make it through the whole course. At this point in time, the entire Unit is still calling him Double O Nothing. I think this happens to imply a ruthless streak not out of character for a soldier, especially one trained by the S.A.S.

During the Killing House activity K-Unit find the invisible lasers by using cigarette smoke. Who is carrying the cigarettes and lighter is never stated. Make what you will of that.

The point I'm trying to make with all this is that with a little bit of thought and effort, there are quite a few things that you can use deductive logic and reasoned guess-work to work into your story without ever even having to start wading through general google searches for, or even going outside of the book and into the exciting and mystifying world of fantasy and make-believe (or at the very least made-up) to create.

While it might be enjoyable to describe epic battles where every shot is a direct and critical hit, and every S.A.S soldier is an unbeatable and perfect killing machine, reality is a far crueler and frankly boring place. Besides, if you write your story that way, soon you will have nothing left to write. By providing well balance characters with multiple flaws and less than perfect skills you are actually making your job as writer easier. It gives you things to write about. If you put your character in a situation, how do they get out of it with the skills they have? Don't though, mistake well balanced for bland or dull, as they are not the same thing at all.

While I might wish to further dazzle you with brilliant insights in regard to Wolf, as the end of book one, this is all the information available on him. Any insights and deductions you make are your own, but keep in mind that there are already another six books in the series already in print, and Wolf is, at the very least, mentioned in at least two more of them. There is still time for your musings to be disproved by cannon. On the other hand, the opposite is just as true, and they could be verified by cannon.

This file will be updated with a dissection on Wolf in the next book Point Blanc, at some point soon. I will mention however, that soon is a relative term, and fairly flexible. Besides, hopefully by the end of this you already have a lot think about.


	3. SAS File, google definition Chapter 3

Author: schwartsrose

Summary: A fact file. Everything you need to know about Wolf. This chapter details on soldiers, enlisting ages, S.A.S selection details and other trivia gathered from websites. It will be cross-reference with other British Military files.

Warnings: Obnoxiousness and prissiness by the writer, especially in matters concerning spelling.

First Published on ffnet: September 14, 2009 my time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series. Anthony Horrowitz created it.

It is easy to get caught up in the mystique summoned when thinking of the exotic as compared to your own life. And for most (especially here) on this site being a soldier is not a profession they have a lot of contact with. Please keep in mind that soldiers are human beings like you, except fitter, older, and much more disciplined and they have had a lot of training. They are entrusted by their country with guns and the knowledge and potential to physically harm or kill other human beings. A lot of jokes are made about grunt soldiers and actually thinking of them as real people might be intimidating, especially if you are trying to write about them. S.A.S stands for Special Air Service. This means that they are the best soldiers of their training. They are not idiots; they are individuals of remarkable strength and determination. They are self-disciplined and loyal to their country. Keep this in mind as you write these characters, and their interactions and behaviors.

Doing a google search provides this fact: All S.A.S applicants must have at least 3 years of service in the British military unit. So Wolf has already been a soldier for at least 3 years. For more information on S.A.S training from a google source keep reading this chapter/file.

General Information on British soldiers (not S.A.S)

Potential recruits are normally aged between 16 years and nine months and 33 years, except when they are applying for a vacancy as a junior soldier, when the age limits are from 15 years and seven months (on application-16 on entry) to 17 years and one month. As a trained soldier the minimum length of service will be four years and three months from the age of 18, or from the start of training, if over 18. Source 1

There are quite a few branches of normal military service in the UK. Here is a site link to part of that long, long list:

http :// .org / wiki / British_Army_Order_of_Precedence source 2

I was going to give a list here, but I was overwhelmed by just how many parts the military has. Just the Army is a huge list, and it gets very confusing very fast. There are Cavalry, Infantry, the Territorial Amy, the Navy, or Marines, Air Service, Rifles, multiple Guards, Parachutes and more.

So, if we say Wolf started his service the year he turned 18, (although we still have no idea which part he served in) he is still, at the very least, 21 when he applies to join the S.A.S. Possibly older. While 3 years experience is necessary, having had more experience in the regular military isn't such a bad thing. Personally, and offering a potential 'spoiler' for book two, which changes Wolf's age from mid-twenties to late-twenties, I'd say Wolf is 28 or 29. I prefer 28, but that is a personal preference. Keep reading to find out why I think this.

S.A.S Selection:

The SAS is looking for men with initiative, stamina, intelligence, patience and a sense of humour. Not specific team players but an individual who can survive on his own and has the self-discipline to work as part of a team. After application to join the SAS a visit to Hereford gives you some insight at what to expect. Selection is based on experiences from the desert in `41 and further based on the new system which John Woodhouse set up in 1952

Also, selection is basically divided in three parts:  
1. Fitness and Navigation.  
2. Jungle Training.  
3. Combat Survival.

Fitness and Navigation:

The first part of selection is held in the mountains of South Wales, mostly in the Brecon Beacons. The weather there can change quickly. A couple of soldiers have died during selection, mainly due to hypothermia. It is even dangerous for experienced soldiers as Mike Kealy, one of the heroes of Mirbat, sadly proved. He died of hypothermia doing selection again to prove himself.

This first stage is where most men don't succeed. It is more rejection than selection.  
In four weeks there is a build-up to test week and the Endurance march.  
The first two weeks for officers and three weeks for not-officers is a build-up training period since some applicants can't read maps and navigate. Also not really motivated men are weeded out.

The actual selection starts with the Standard Battle Fitness test, a 2.5 km run in under 13 min and the same distance run alone in under 11.5 min.

The first week is mostly runs in the neighbourhood, up and down hills with a small load in the Bergen.  
Lessons in navigation and map reading are included. Navigation runs in small groups in woodland areas and night tabs follow shortly. The load in the Bergen gets heavier further in the process. A SA 80 rifle with no slings has to come along. You have to keep the rifle in your hands as you climb up the slopes and jog down again.

In the third week navigation is alone from grid reference to other points on the map. At each rendezvous you have to show where you are before the next grid is given. You have no idea up front how long the run is and where you will end. No one is pushing you to be on time or to make it. It is up to yourself to get up and be prepared to go.

The last week is Test week.  
Every day a race against the clock with each task more punishing as the distances and load of the Bergen increases. The Long Drag or Endurance is the last ultimate test.  
About 60 km over the mountains under 20 hours time.

There is no recipe for selection. Don't be overtrained as you start.  
The staff advises:  
- gain ground as fast as you can  
- stay on the high ground as long as you can  
- jog on even ground and down the hills  
- don't get lost!

Those who fail selection are RTU'ed, returned to their parent unit.

2. Jungle training

After the fist stage continuation training starts.  
Detailed realistic training in weapons handling, demolition, small patrol tactics for over one month.  
A very important next stage is the jungle.  
Six weeks in the green hell without a shower or shave.  
There is no psychological test to get into the SAS. The jungle asks all the questions.  
Divided into patrols of four, watched over day and night by a Directing Staff, every man is thoroughly tested. After lessons in navigation, jungle and contact drills there is a final test where all things learned must be applied correctly. A lot of men fail the jungle stage, sometimes half of them.

3. Combat survival

Again another month of training in survival skills, living of the land whilst using escape and evasion tactics.  
Three weeks lessons and lectures in interrogation techniques from people who have been POW's, tortured or have other experiences.  
The last week is a survival exercise. In groups of five men dressed in WO11 greatcoats to try to stay away from the hunting force (mostly Paras or Gurkhas).  
At the end every SAS man has to withstand interrogation training. The men are blindfolded, put in stress positions and interrogated for over 48 hours. White noise (sound) is also used. After a week on the run, cold, dehydrated and exhausted, the mind sometimes starts to play tricks and reality becomes blurred.  
The men only are allowed to give the big four; name, rank, number and date of birth.  
Any other questions should be replied with: "I cannot answer that question".

If you manage to pass every stage you are in the SAS and get your beret with the SAS badge.  
Every newcomer is one year on probation.  
Others who are not up to standards or misbehave in some way are RTU'd as well.

In the SAS training never stops. Starting with a basic skill (signals) which each member of a patrol has to master. Later on cross training on other skills ensures flexibility.

The above process can take up to almost six months.  
If you manage to succeed through the three phases you are "badged" into the SAS.

Updates on selection

According to some sources the e an e (escape and evasion) section of selection actually culminates in TQ - TACTICAL QUESTIONING - no longer resistance to interrogation. Selection is without doubt changing. Source 3

While this site information is from 2003 (if I read the site correctly) hopefully it helps give an idea of how capable K-Unit have to be. Apparently they have already been through this, as they have been accepted as S.A.S recruits.

If S.O training is 14 weeks (at least 3 and a half months) and it is based on S.A.S training which it is implied is at least as long, if not longer, then even if they were still only 21 when they finished the selection (unlikely but possible), which could have taken 6 months, and they are now presumably finishing up their S.A.S training, by now, they are probably 22, or maybe 23. This is still under the assumption that they enrolled at 18, and didn't go to university before completing their 3 years of ordinary service.

For their ages I might put two as having enlisted straight away.

If one does the minimum time required and then applies and passes selection for the S.A.S they are now 22. That would be the youngest. The book says they are all in their mid-twenties. 22 is pushing the baby side to the max of that.

The other would have completed more than the required 3 year minimum. Say another 2 years. 23 when he applied, and 24 now that he has passed the selection and is with K-Unit. This means he is in his mid-twenties.

The third and fourth have gone to university. Let's not get complicated. They have both done a four year degree. They haven't dropped out. They've worked hard. They are 25 by the time they have done their 3 years minimum. And we can boost it up them up a year by the end of selections, depending on their birthdays and when they applied for selection. This means they are 26 or 27 depending on their birthdays.

If you want to get creative, one of them did two or three years at university on a military sponsored grant and can do their last year or years as a correspondence course as a military education enrichment program, which changes the year count back a year or two. Or they had a gap year, or dropped out for a year, which would boost the age up a year to make them 27 or 28. These combinations are all within mid-twenties, if we count mid-twenties as 22-28. It should probably only be 23-27, but fanfiction by definition, I think, pushes the boundaries of written work, and so we have two more years to play with.

So, we know a little about the basic British Military. And now selection for the S.A.S. But what are they really? Wikipedia has answers.

The **Special Air Service** (**SAS**) is a special forces regiment within the British Army which has served as a model for the special forces of other countries.[2][3] The SAS forms a significant section of United Kingdom Special Forces alongside the Special Boat Service (SBS), Special Reconnaissance Regiment (SRR), and the Special Forces Support Group (SFSG). The SAS gained fame and recognition world wide after the Iranian Embassy Storming (or Operation Nimrod) in 1980 which was one of the first of its kind and was broadcast live all over the globe.

The Special Air Service is divided into two distinct parts:

22 Regiment Special Air Service, the regular regiment of the SAS, which is the unit associated with most well-known SAS operations.

Two Territorial Army units which are;

21 Regiment Special Air Service (Artists)

23 Regiment Special Air Service.

Function

Current SAS roles are believed to include:

Intelligence collection in the battlespace

Battlespace preparation by sabotage and offensive raids in the enemy territory and within key enemy structures

Counter-terrorism operations inside UK territory in conjunction with police forces

Counter-terrorism operations outside UK territory

Training soldiers of other nations, and training guerillas in unconventional warfare

Counter Revolutionary Warfare (CRW) activities in support of UK government Foreign Policy

Organisation

The Special Air Service is a Corps of the British Army under the United Kingdom legal system which authorises the raising of military forces and comprises three battalion-sized units, one Regular and two Territorial Army (TA). Each is styled as a 'regiment' in accordance with British Army practice; **22 Regiment SAS** being the Regular unit and **21 Regiment SAS (Artists)** and **23 Regiment SAS** being the TA units, known together as the Special Air Service (Reserve) or SAS(R).

Each Regiment comprises a number of "Sabre" Squadrons with some supporting functions being undertaken within 22 SAS; Headquarters, Planning, and Intelligence Section, Operational Research Section, Counter Revolutionary Warfare Wing, and Training Wing. ('Sabre' Squadrons are so called to distinguish the operational squadrons from administrative or HQ squadrons.)

**22 SAS**

**21 SAS**

**23 SAS**

'HQ' Squadron (Credenhill)

'HQ' Squadron (Regent's Park)

'HQ' Squadron (Kingstanding,Birmingham)

'A' Squadron

'A' Squadron (Regent's Park)

'B' Squadron (Leeds)

'B' Squadron

'C' Squadron (Basingstoke/Cambridge)

'G' Squadron (Newcastle/Manchester)

'D' Squadron

'E' Squadron (Newport/Exeter)

'D' Squadron (Invergowrie/Glasgow)

'G' Squadron

The Squadrons also rotate through the CRW Wing (originally designated "Pagoda") and are relieved every 6 – 9 months. The squadron is split up into two combined troops, "Red" and "Blue", with each troop made up of an assault group and a sniper team. Though the counter-terrorist teams are based at RHQ in Credenhill, a specialist eight-man team is based within the outer London region (4, south London border & 4, north London border/Hertfordshire). This team rapidly responds to any situation in London as required.

The three regiments have different roles:

21 SAS and 23 SAS - to provide depth to the UKSF group through the provision of Individual and collective augmentation to the regular component of UKSF and standalone elements up to task group (Regimental) level focused on support and influence (S&I) operations to assist conflict stabilisation.

22 SAS - Medium and deep battlespace ISTAR and offensive operations, Counter Revolutionary Warfare (CRW), Counter-Terrorism (CT), close protection and defence diplomacy.

Each TA Squadron and the Honourable Artillery Company, includes attached regular personnel as Permanent Staff Instructors - a ruling established by the then Brigadier Peter de la Billière, as Director SAS, specifying that promotion within the Regiment for any officer or senior NCO would be predicated on experience with the SAS(R). In the 1980s and 1990s the SAS provided the Commanding Officer and some directing staff for the NATO International Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol School (ILRRPS) based at Weingarten and then Pfullendorf as well as men for the British Army Jungle Warfare Training School in Brunei.

The SAS was formerly garrisoned at Stirling Lines (formerly Bradbury Lines) Co-ordinates 52°2′20.85″N 2°43′10.67″W﻿ / ﻿52.039125°N 2.7196306°W﻿ / 52.039125; -2.7196306, Hereford which was named after the founder of the regiment, Sir David Stirling. Stirling Lines relocated to the former RAF Hereford station in Credenhill in 1999.

**Sabre squadron**

'Sabre' Squadrons in 22 SAS are organised as four specialised Troops, although personnel are broadly skilled in all areas following 'Selection' and 'Continuation' training. Within each troop there is also a HQ element which comprises of officers and support staff. The specialised troop provide a focus for particular skill sets and personnel may move between Troops over the length of a career. 21 and 23 SAS do not so distinguish. Each sabre squadron contains about 60 men and each troop has about 16 "troopers" who are led by a Captain.

**Air troop**

Air Troop personnel specialise in airborne insertion from fixed wing and rotary wing aircraft. Leaving the aircraft at high altitude personnel are capable of delivering personnel and equipment into the deep battlespace far beyond the forward edge of battle area in support of their ISTAR or offensive operations.

Personnel are trained in three principal forms of parachute infiltration; Basic static line, High Altitude, Low Opening (HALO) and High Altitude, High Opening (HAHO). HALO insertions involve a long free fall followed by canopy opening at low level, about 2,000 feet (600 m), leaving the operator exposed to detection and fire for the minimum possible period. The aircraft must overfly in the vicinity of the Drop Zone to effect delivery, risking a compromise to the mission should it be detected. HAHO insertions allow the aircraft to deliver the operators from a significantly greater range from the Drop Zone, thus reducing risk of mission compromise. Operators leave the aircraft and immediately deploy a canopy which allows a long glide over great distance. To avoid hypoxia, the parachutists are provided with an oxygen supply to survive the depleted air at high altitude and warm clothing protects from the extreme environmental conditions.

**Boat troop**

Boat Troop personnel specialise in water-borne insertion techniques. Personnel are trained in diving using Open and Closed Circuit breathing systems, sub-surface navigation skills, approaching the shore or vessels underway and the delivery of maritime demolition charges. Much of this training is undertaken with the Special Boat Service.

One of the main forms of transportation is the Klepper canoe. The first SAS folding boats were designed during the Second World War for use by Commandos, based on existing designs. The German Klepper has been in service since the 1960s. Other transportation methods include the Gemini inflatable, used primarily for sending small groups of soldiers onto a shore undetected, and the fibreglass hulled Rigid Raiders - fast patrol boats which are larger and can carry more personnel or cargo ashore. Entry to the water is also achieved from rotary wing aircraft and by parachute drop. In case of the former, the helicopter hovers around 50 feet (15 m) above the water and personnel simply jump out. Airborne entry to the water carries a significant risk to equipment with weapons and other equipment sealed using a dry bag.

Deployment from submarines is also taught. Submarine egress bears a high risk given the effect of pressure at depth (nitrogen narcosis and oxygen toxicity), the cold, and the risks inherent in the use of mechanical breathing aids while underwater.

**Mobility troop**

Mobility Troop personnel specialise in vehicle insertion techniques, similar to those of the Long Range Desert Group of the Second World War and allows a more sustainable patrol in the medium to deep battlespace but create logistical and force protection challenges.

Personnel are required to gain skills in vehicle maintenance across the range of vehicles used by the Regiment, particularly whilst on patrol with limited opportunity for combat support. Vehicles include the Jackal (MWMIK), Land Rovers, Supacat HMT, Honda 350 cc Quad Bike, CRF450X, and the Honda 250 cc motorbike

**Mountain troop**

Mountain troops' personnel specialise in the conduct of operations at high altitude and in mountainous terrain, requiring advanced skills in climbing, ice climbing, skiing and cold weather survival. Training is conducted in deserts and mountain ranges around the world. Those members that show particular aptitude are seconded to the German Army where they undertake the 18-month long Alpine Guides course in Bavaria. A number of members from the mountain troops have participated in major military and civilian expeditions to some of the world's highest peaks although this has not been without loss.

Security

All UK military personnel are bound by the Official Secrets Act and undergo various levels of vetting. Special Forces personnel are required to be cleared to higher levels than many.

Following a number of high-profile book releases about the Regiment, candidates for selection are required to sign a non-disclosure agreement, in addition to their duties under the Official Secrets Act. Ex-members of the Regiment who wrote exposés prior to the introduction of the agreement have used pseudonyms, such as Andy McNab and Chris Ryan. Books in the genre include both non-fiction and fictional accounts based on the experiences of the author.

The British Government has a standing policy of not discussing the SAS or its operations and makes few official announcements concerning their activities. When reports of military operations are given there is usually no mention of SAS, or other Special Forces, involvement. Since the inception of the British D-Notice system for the British Press during the Second World War any mention of Special Air Service operations has been one of the cautionary or non-disclosure categories of reporting.

Medals awarded to personnel are publicised in the normal manner and officially and formally via The London Gazette. However the individual's original parent Corps or Regiment, if they have such, is attributed as a matter of fact which sometimes provides security cover. The circumstances surrounding personnel killed in action are not routinely disseminated. Before 2006 three officers have been recommended for the VC: two during the Second World War and one during the Falklands. Only one has been awarded; to Major Anders Lassen, MC**, killed in Italy in 1945 when he was commanding a squadron of the Special Boat Service. His grave marker bears the badge of the Regiment because the SBS in which he served continued to wear this as their cap badge, and was considered part of the 'SAS family' even though it was a separate regiment, commanded by a Lieutenant Colonel and formed out of the Special Boat Squadron of 1 SAS.

Alliances

Australia - Special Air Service Regiment[15]

New Zealand - New Zealand Special Air Service

Canada - Joint Task Force 2 (also known as JTF 2)

Source 4

Source 1 http : // www . .uk / army / listings / l0137 . html

Source 2 http : // .org / wiki / British_Army_Order_of_Precedence

Source 3 http : // .nl / /

Source 4 http : // .org / wiki / Special_Air_Service

If you want it dumbed down further find someone to explain this to you. If you'd like more information, follow the source links to the sites provided, and follow links from there. Or use google.


End file.
